Arachne
Created October 21, 2012 Arachne is one of two Mews who tested a new project meant to turn one's body into a biological superweapon by infusing it with animal DNA. She fights against [[Cara|'Cara']]. Becoming a Mew : Arachne, a young sixteen-year-old-girl, had been recently chosen to test out a new program that could transform one's body, infusing it with powers, by a company who had a cluster of laboratories scattered about the country. They wanted to do something about a rise in unusual attacks by strange looking creatures, and they needed young, healthy, and agile people to use as test subjects, offering decent sums of money for compensation. Unfortunately, most people thought the program was taboo, dangerous and doomed to fail. However Arachne, hoping to gain some extra cash from the trials, agreed to go in and test the new program. Everything had been set up properly and the workers led Arachne into a machine that would inject her with the DNA of an animal to test it out. : Unfortunately, while they were loading up vials of animal DNA, a black widow had crept into the machine. When the process began, everything ran smoothly and as they had expected it to. But when the process ended, the scientists knew that something had gone wrong. When Arachne stepped out of the machine, her eyes were glowing red, and from her back sprouted two thick, black spiders legs. The program was technically a success, but not only had the wrong DNA been infused with Arachne's DNA (without any heavy testing to make sure that there weren't any problems like the DNA they had originally prepared was), but a mutation occurred that caused Arachne to have spiders legs growing from her back. Horrified at the sight of herself, Arachne took off. She was chased after but managed to escape her pursuers. : Arachne, realizing she were more agile now and that her deformity was strong, used her spider legs and climbed up to the top of a nearby radio tower, sat and cried for a while before being approached by a peculiar looking young man who didn't look quite human. He turned out to be one of the aliens who had been creating the monsters that had been attacking innocent people. He had known that the humans were trying to create a biological superweapon and originally planned to simply fight them off. However, because of this malfunction, the young alien decided to take advantage of the situation and manipulated Arachne to work for him instead of the humans. He convinced her that they should pay for what they had done to her, and that if she could wipe everyone out, the world would be hers as well as the Alien's, and so Arachne, angry at the scientists and the company they worked for, began to work with the Aliens to destroy the human race. She was given the name Mew Blood Widow by her new alien friend. : The scientists were horrified to discover that Mew Blood Widow was working against them, so they set out to find another subject to fight her. Mew Form : Mew Blood Widow has heightened senses and increased agility. She is very flexible and can use her spiders legs, which are horrendously strong and sharp, to shield herself from a blow, stab anything or anyone, and climb to high places. Her weapon is the Toxic Bow, and she attacks with Venomous Strike, which can do one of two things: it will either poison the enemy for an unspecified amount of time, is only used in case she needs to escape, or it will knock the enemy off of their feet and temporarily daze them for easier attacking. Corina56 2.jpg mint_caindo.jpg 52e460d7.jpg Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Spider Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Annika's Pages Category:Red Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Poison